A Cullen At Last
by SweetDreamsSourNightmare
Summary: This is the day- well around the time bella becomes a vampire. This is chapter 1. Chapter 2 is coming soon!sadness, laughter, happiness, anger, its all there. PS: no mean reviews plz. keep to yourself if so. THNXS!
1. Chapter 1

I_ am reading Eclipse right now (almost done) and i don't know if this will happen in this book or Breaking Dawn (i haven't gotten to the part) but this is my version of when Bella becomes a vampire!_

**_A Cullen at last_**

It was time. Time for me to be with Edward for eternity. I was overwhelmed with joy but frightened and sad at the same time. What would Renée say about this? How about Charlie? I woke up that morning with ALOTon my mind. Would I still be friends with Jacob? Would my parents approve? I'm scared. Scared. While I was thinking all those things, I was in bed; I looked over my bare shoulder and saw Edward. He was sitting down in the corner. Confused? No. Frightened. Yes. Frightened. He didn't think I was ready. Nope. But I still wanted this more than ever.

"Edward?" I asked. No response. I tried again. "Edward?" He looked up at me with his gold eyes and with a sad look. I've never seen him that upset. Ever. I didn't think I would be hurting him. I thought I was about to cry. Guess what? I did. Tears came streaming down my face and my nose got plugged and for a second, I stopped breathing. I got out of bed and curled in his arms. He held me tighter than any other time he held me. I reached up to his lips and kissed him. He didn't even try. He was like a statue.

I thought he would be happy. With me all night and all day. The hour is coming and so are the Volturi. From the looks of it, I don't know if Edward is going to do it. I got dressed in the bathroom and went back into my room.

"Bella, I can't do this" said Edward. He ran off. Tears came down my face and before I knew it, I threw myself on my bed; my pillow muffling my screaming cries. I guess Charlie heard them because he came in, trying to save my depressing life (not including Edward). Charlie kept asking me stuff I couldn't remember. I went into short-term memory loss stage. Without Edward, I couldn't live. I couldn't be strong. I stopped crying and Charlie finally left. I stood up and walked backwards toward the wall thinking of all the things that I couldn't remember when I hit the wall. It felt uncomfortable. Hard, but lumpy. I turned around and saw Edward. Standing right there.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 and I will post chapter 2 up ASAP!**

**PS: don't forget to review this! If you are not a member, sign up! Fast and free.**


	2. Chapter 2

A Cullen at Last. Chapter 2.

Previously: Bella bumps into Edward while walking backwards toward the wall.

Edward looked at me with his golden eyes and that damn smile that always left me breathless.

"I'm a jerk" he said, cutting the silence.

"Yeah you are" I agreed, rolling my eyes. "You promised. Edward...I'm ready no matter what you say. I didn't think I was hurting you. Was I?"

Edward opened his lips and said, "No. I thought that you were hurting yourself. I know cheesy right?"

"Ummm, yes, but comforting and protective. Like always." I muttered. I opened my arms and hugged him. After a short moment of silence and staring, Edward bent down and kissed me. It was one of those kisses that say, I love you so much and I'm sooo sorry! One of my favourite kinds. Plus, they are long. And I mean LONG. It went on for about 3 minutes! After that was over, he made me close my eyes and turn around. I didn't know what the heck was happening. I waited for about a second, and he came back with something large; a box with holes at the top. "Edward..." I was frightened! I didn't know what to expect. We sat down on my bed and he slowly opened the box. I gasped. Inside this box was a yellow, fat chick. My eyes were wide in shock.

"You don't like it?" he asked. I looked at him with my eyes and my open mouth in the same position as they were and hugged him as hard as I possibly could, I'm probably going to get bruises.

"Edward! I love it! But why? A chick? It's cute and gorgeous and adorable and cute but huh?"I asked.

"Well, I thought that you umm... err... needed some company." He said, hesitating. I was confused. He...I already had him as my company right? Wait. I knew what he meant. "I have to umm be away for a while... I – well, I


End file.
